The Boy From Padres - The Legend Of Basil Tackcrash
''The Legend Of The Boy From Padres'' Chapter 1 - EITC invades Padres The Attack Of Padres with the EITC invasion was known before the Trading Co. set sail. '' ''The Next morning there was no breeze but just Cold. In the jail's of Padres. A Young but big 15 year old boy named Basil Tackcrash was brought off to Prison do to Gambling. Once the Invasion was underway, He needed to escape. He picked up a light Sloop owned by The EITC. He was off to another island. but that wasn't the end of it. The EITC Ship of the line saw the ship!.. But there disicion to fight or not, Saved Basil's Life '' '' Chapter 2 - Devils Anvil.. A.K.A, Barbossa. Basil was on the shores of Devil's Anvil tired and Hungry. Phantoms nearly took him out. All Basil had was a bag full of Oatmeal and a barrel of Cannon Rams on his ship. Basil had made a Fire to see if Ships would save him. Dozens went by.. But the Tai ls of Devil's Anvil were the only thing between basil being rescued and Death at Anvil's. Basil Gave up quick. He found the cave and there barbossa was. '' ''Barbossa Had much to say To The Buccaneer Basil. Basil was not skilled but it would be easy to teach him how to Work Voodoo and Fire a Pistol. Barbossa Told him about the Code of A Pirate.. And Parley. Basil Had left the cave a pirate. When he walked out of the cave, mysteriously he saw a big island, Smaller than Port Royal... He knew it was Tortuga. Basil sailed to the shores of Tortuga. With Gun fights and Rum drinking Contests and everything. But Sparrow had been here. Would Basil Meet Sparrow? '' '' Chapter 3 - William O'Wallace Basil was Thirsty to Death!. He went to the bar. He knew a friend of his a year older who had been shipped to Tortuga. Obviously he was working at the Bar. "Eh, Basil!" william said washing a Mug. "Come To the Crude island of Tortuga huh?" he said putting down the Mug. "It was either that or die" Basil said looking around the Bar. The Bar was getting loud everyone was drinking rum with William and Basil in the corner. "So... Looking for the captian?" he said giving basil rum. "Not Really but i have evidence... of a mystical island". Basil put down a Peice of cloth that was a map. "On my way out to sea I had stolen a EITC ship. inside this one barrel this was their". William stared at the Map and said "And Idea where this island is or what it's named?" Basil stared at will and said "On the Barrel it said Raven Johnson.. supposively the owner of the ship.. Maybe.. Raven's Cove" Will laughed thinking Basil was out of his mind "You better speak to Jack on this one, You got me here!" He said. Basil Thanked Will and left the Bar. Basil on his way to the other Tavern was thinking... Who is Raven Johson. ' ' Chapter 4 - Basil Meets The Captain Basil went into The Faithful Bride and saw Captain Jack drinking Rum with James Pidgley the bartender otherwise known as Carver a member of the Black Pearl. Basil introduced himself to Jack and showed him this Map. Jack took a long, long look at the map before looking at Basil Saying.. "So this island.. What be it!?" He said. Basil talked about Raven Johnson. Then Sparrow stopped and Said. "Raven Johnson.... You Mean!.. El Patron". Basil looked at Jack like he was a myth teller. But Then Jack Said "El Patron is a Spanish Weapon Seller on Padres, Who foremly was a EITC Member. Legend tells it he's made a Weapon stack so powerful it can only be plundered by the most Famed ship.. only Looted by the most Fiercest Enemie. But El Patron only be a ghost now mate.. Not many ways to get these Weapons now" He said looking at basil with a Crude face. Basil then Said to Jack "How would i get to this Raven's Cove?" Jack simply knew what to do "I have no clue, but who won't have any success with your ship now" He said. "Talk to friend O'Mally at the shipwright he has these Galleons that are in Fine ship ready to go!" He said. Basil Left the Bar Basil went to O'Malley, He pointed him to a Ship. He stepped on Board. right Bellow the Wheel it said "Moonraker Griffin". Basil Had Only 1 person on Bored. and Setting Sail to Raven's Cove.. Never to be sailed too. Chapter 5 - Raven's Cove B''asil Has many Ideas on How to Get to Raven's. But he kept East From Tortuga. It took basil 2 days to get there. When he was there, he wasn't the only one there. Passed out Pirates on the shores were waking up. He asked him what was going on and he said "Rage........The Rage" Basil let him go and went up further into the island. When he got to the Center he saw The Red Rage Ghost. He tried to help everyone ou t. But it was hopeless. Most were Out cold on the Ground. Basil had been on the Island for days... finding about 5 members to start would be the strongest gang "Pirate Fury Co". He found a long Elevator Shaft at the end of the Island. He went up it and went down to a big cave opening. Right behind it... the Real ship of El Patron. Basil went in the cave not knowing what would happen. He had back up to help him defeat all the ghosts in the cave. He came across a big door with too ghosts he defeated. He opened the door to El Patrons ship. He slowly went up the ship.. And Saw the ghost of El Patron. Johnson took out his sword and basil took out his map. Patron asked "What is this" he said. Then Basil said "You've Been Discovered" then El Patron Slashed Basil In the Fash. Then the Battle was on. They kept on Sword Batteling til Basil took out the Gun Barbossa Gave him. Basil took out the map then shot the gun through the Cloth. The cloth breezed through the air in millions of Pieces. then Basil slahed a sword through Patron.. And he was over. Basil looked around at the Chest of Swords. He picked out a Jeweled Sword with a Yellow Golden blade at the tip. He then looked at the Cloth that was Shartered.. And That is why today.. Not many have Discovered Raven's Cove'' Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Folklore Category:Chapters